Liste der Musikfilme
Dies ist eine Liste von Musikfilmen, die alphabetisch geordnet sind. 0..- 9.. A - E F - J K - O P - T U - Z o. IA * Airheads * Alexander’s Ragtime Band (Film) * Alice im Wunderland (1951) * Alice im Wunderland (1949) * Alice’s Restaurant * Alle lieben Peter * Allegro non troppo * Das alte Försterhaus (Film) * Alter Kahn und junge Liebe (1973) * Alvin und die Chipmunks 2 * Alvin und die Chipmunks 3: Chipbruch * Alvin und die Chipmunks – Der Kinofilm * Am Sonntag will mein Süßer mit mir segeln gehn (Film) * Apartment-Zauber * Applaus (Film) * Aria (Film) * Auf der grünen Wiese (Film) * Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb eins (1954) * Außer Rand und Band * Baby Snakes (Film) * La Bamba (Film) * Die Band, die sie Pferd nannten * Banditenlied * Bandits * Bandslam – Get Ready to Rock! * Beat Street * Bei Dir war es immer so schön * Beijing Bastards * Der Bettelstudent (1936) * Big Dreams and Broken Hearts: The Dottie West Story * The Big Four Live from Sofia, Bulgaria * Bitter Sweet * Blau blüht der Enzian * Blau ist der Himmel * Blaue Bohnen für ein Halleluja * Blühender Blödsinn * Bonjour Kathrin * The Boys from Syracuse (Film) * Breakin’ * Breaking the Ice * Brennende Langeweile * Bring on the Night (Film) * Broadway-Melodie 1936 * Die Buddy Holly Story * Bühne frei für Marika * B’Day Anthology Video Album * Café Europa (1960) * Café Malaria * Camp Rock * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * A Canção de Lisboa * Capriccio (1938) * Captain EO * Carmen (1983) * Casino de Paris (Film) * Center Stage * Charley’s Girls (Film) * Cilly (Film) * Cinderella (1997) * Comeback (1982) * Die Commitments (Film) * The Company – Das Ensemble * Conny und Peter machen Musik * O Costa do Castelo * Countryman – Verschollen im Dschungel * Crossroadblues – Pakt mit dem Teufel * Die Csardasfürstin (1951) * La Cucaracha (Kurzfilm) * Dancing Pirate * Daniel, der Zauberer * Das haut den stärksten Zwilling um * Davon träumen alle Mädchen * Dead Ahead * DEFA Disko 77 * Deichking * … denn die Musik und die Liebe in Tirol * Die Deutschmeister * Die Diebin von Bagdad * Die Glenn Miller Story * Disco Superstar * Dornröschen * Double Platinum – Doppel Platin! * Drei Mäderl um Schubert * Drei Mann in einem Boot (1961) * Drei süße Mädels * Die Dreigroschenoper (1962) * Dreivierteltakt am Broadway * Drumline (Film) * Du bist Musik * Du bist wunderbar * The Edge of Quarrel * Eine hübscher als die andere * Das einfache Mädchen * Einmal ist keinmal (1955) * Einmal kehr’ ich wieder * Elegies * Elle: Sing für Deinen Traum * End of an Era * Es lebe die Liebe * Fado, História d’uma Cantadeira * Fantasia * Fantasia 2000 * Feuerwerk (Film) * Fiakermilli – Liebling von Wien * Der Fischer von Louisiana * Five Easy Pieces – Ein Mann sucht sich selbst * Die Fledermaus (1962) * Fleisch ist mein Gemüse (Film) * Der fliegende Holländer (1964) * Flying Down to Rio * Der Formel Eins Film * Die Försterchristl (1952) * Fraktus * Die Frau meiner Träume * Freddy und das Lied der Prärie * Freddy und das Lied der Südsee * Freddy unter fremden Sternen * Der Fremdenführer von Lissabon * French Can Can * Galopp ins Glück * Die ganze Welt ist himmelblau * Gasparone (1937) * Geliebter Giorgio * Gib Gas – Ich will Spaß * The Girl Said No * Girls! Girls! Girls! * Gitarren klingen leise durch die Nacht * Glory Days (Film) * Go Into Your Dance * Going Places (1938) * Gold Diggers of 1937 * Die göttliche Jette * Graf Bobby, der Schrecken des Wilden Westens * Gräfin Mariza (1958) * The Great Lover * Die große Chance (1957) * Große Star-Parade * Der große Walzer * Grün ist die Heide (1932) * Grün ist die Heide (1972) * Ein Gruß aus Wien * Hab’ ich nur Deine Liebe * Hallo Janine * Eine Handvoll Noten * Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert * Happy-End am Wörthersee * Die Heartbreakers * Heima * Heimweh nach St. Pauli * Heintje – Ein Herz geht auf Reisen * Heißer Sommer * Hemlock Society * Hers to Hold * Ein Herz voll Musik * Heut’ gehn wir bummeln * Hi-Hi-Hilfe! * Hier bin ich – hier bleib ich * Hitting a New High * Hochzeitsnacht im Paradies (1962) * Das Hofkonzert * Der Hofrat Geiger * Honkytonk Man * Hop – Osterhase oder Superstar? * Hula-Hopp, Conny * Hurra, die Schule brennt! * Hustle & Flow * I Am * Ice-Capades * Ich kauf mir lieber einen Tirolerhut * Ich zähle täglich meine Sorgen * Im Himmel ist die Hölle los * Im schwarzen Rößl * Im singenden Rößl am Königssee * Im weißen Rößl (1952) * Im weißen Rößl (1960) * Immer die Radfahrer * Impromptu (1991) * Improvisation (Film) * Isola Bella (Film) * Das Jahr des Teufels * Jailhouse Rock – Rhythmus hinter Gittern * Jammin’ the Blues * Der Jazzkönig * Der Jazz-Sänger * Der Jazzsänger (1927) * Ein jeglicher wird seinen Lohn empfangen… * Jetzt dreht die Welt sich nur um dich * Johnny Flash * Junge Leute brauchen Liebe * Just Imagine * K3 Bengeltjes * Der Kaiser und das Wäschermädel * Kandukondain Kandukondain * Karneval der Liebe * Kauf Dir einen bunten Luftballon * Kein Mann zum Heiraten * Keine Lieder über Liebe * Kind der Donau * Kinderarzt Dr. Fröhlich * Der Klang des Herzens * Der Kongreß tanzt (1931) * Der König der Vagabunden * Das Konzert * Kora Terry * Krush Groove * La Bamba * Der lächelnde Leutnant * Der lachende Vagabund * Lady Henderson präsentiert * Laß die Finger von der Puppe * Lass es wie einen Unfall aussehen * Last Days * Lemonade Mouth – Die Geschichte einer Band * O Lendário Tio Liceu e os Ngola Ritmos * Liebe im 3/4-Takt * Liebe, Jazz und Übermut * Liebe lieber indisch * Liebe, Tanz und 1000 Schlager * Liebesgrüße aus Tirol * Das Lied des goldenen Westens * Ein Lied geht um die Welt (1933) * Lieder klingen am Lago Maggiore * Live at River Plate * Live at Wacken Open Air 2006: A Night to Remember – A Journey Through Time * Live from Beyond Hell / Above Heaven * Live Shit: Binge & Purge * Live: Sold Out! * Ludwig van B. – Meine unsterbliche Geliebte * Lustige Burschen * Die Lustige Witwe (1918) * Die lustige Witwe (1934) * Die lustige Witwe (1952) * Die lustige Witwe (1962) * Die lustigen Vagabunden (1963) * Die lustigen Weiber von Windsor (1950) * Mad About Music * Magical Mystery Tour * Make a Wish * Mambo Kings * Mandolinen und Mondschein * Manhattan Merry-Go-Round * Der Mann ihrer Träume (1950) * Die Marx Brothers: Ein Tag beim Rennen * Die Marx Brothers im Kaufhaus * Märzmelodie * Maskerade * Mazurka der Liebe * Meer is nich * Mein Leben ist der Rhythmus * Mein Mann, das Wirtschaftswunder * Mein Schatz ist aus Tirol * Meine Frau macht Musik * Meine Tochter – Deine Tochter * Melodie und Rhythmus * Me Me Me * Menschen ohne Vaterland * Mexikanische Nächte * Die Million * Mississippi-Melodie (1936) * Mississippi-Melodie (1951) * Monrak – Magische Liebe * Montana Moon * Moscow Moods * Müllers Büro (1986) * Music Man * Musik fürs Leben * Musik in den Fäusten * Musik ist unsere Welt * Musik, Musik – da wackelt die Penne * Musik, Musik * Muß i denn zum Städtele hinaus * Die Nacht vor der Premiere * Nachts im Grünen Kakadu * Nanon * Nashville * New York, New York * Nightmare Before Christmas * Noon in Tunisia * Nur für Erwachsenen! * Nur Samstag Nacht * Der Nußknacker-Prinz * O Brother, Where Art Thou? – Eine Mississippi-Odyssee * Once * Operette * Opernball (1939) * Opernball (1956) * Orfeu Negro * Orpheus in der Unterwelt * Paganini (1973) * Palestrina – Fürst der Musik * Paris Blues * Paris, Paris – Monsieur Pigoil auf dem Weg zum Glück * Peter und der Wolf (2006) * Phantom der Oper (1943) * Das Phantom im Paradies * Philharmoniker * The Piano Tuner of Earthquakes * Plem, Plem – Die Schule brennt * Porgy und Bess * Pop Class * Die Post geht ab * Premiere * Prey for Rock & Roll * Prince – Sign O’ the Times * Punk Rock Splatter Massacre * Purple Rain * Queen Rock Montreal * Rauschende Melodien * Revue um Mitternacht * Robert und Bertram (1961) * Rock It! * Rock ’n’ Roll Highschool * Rock ’n’ Roll Realschule * Rock Star * Romance & Cigarettes * The Rose * Rose-Marie (1936) * Rosen in Tirol * Die rote Violine * Rudi, benimm dich! * Rush in Rio * Rust Never Sleeps * Saison in Salzburg (1961) * Schlagerpiraten * Schneewittchen und die sieben Gaukler * Schön ist die Liebe am Königssee * Schön ist die Welt * Die schöne Lurette * Der schräge Otto * Schwarzwälder Kirsch * Scorpions Live in 3D * Second Chorus * Secret * Seemann, ahoi! * Siebenmal in der Woche * Siebzehn Jahr, blondes Haar * Silvesterpunsch * The Singing Detective * Skandal in der Oper * S&M * So ein Millionär hat’s schwer * So liebt und küßt man in Tirol * Der Solist * Solistin Anna Alt * The Song of the Flame * Soviel Lieder, soviel Worte * Spiceworld – Der Film * Das Spukschloß im Salzkammergut * A Star Is Born * StarStruck – Der Star, der mich liebte * Der Stern von Santa Clara * Stille Tage in Clichy (1970) * Die Stimme der Sehnsucht * Stomp the Yard * The Suburbans – The Beat Goes On! * Südsee-Paradies * Das süße Leben des Grafen Bobby * Symphonie des Herzens * Symphonie eines Lebens * Symphonie in Gold * Taking Woodstock * Das Tal der Puppen * Tante Trude aus Buxtehude * Tanze mit mir in den Morgen * Tanzende Sterne * Tausend Sterne leuchten * That Girl from Paris * Tiefland * Tolle Marietta * Tommy * Trapped In The Closet: Chapters 1-12 * Trapped In The Closet: Chapters 13-22 * Träumerei * Traumpaare * Der Trip – Die nackte Gitarre 0,5 * Tropic Holiday * True Vinyl – Voll aufgelegt! * Übermut im Salzkammergut * U-Carmen * Um Mitternacht * Und abends in die Scala * … und du mein Schatz bleibst hier * Und du mein Schatz fährst mit * Und wenn der ganze Schnee verbrennt * Unsere Lassie * Unsere Pauker gehen in die Luft * Unsere tollen Tanten * Unsere tollen Tanten in der Südsee * Der Unwiderstehliche (1937) * Unter den Dächern von Paris * Unter Palmen am blauen Meer * Varsity Show * Die verkaufte Braut (1932) * Der verkaufte Großvater (1962) * Viktor und Viktoria (1957) * Walk Hard: Die Dewey Cox Story * Walzerkrieg * Wehe, wenn sie losgelassen * Der weiße Traum * Weißer Holunder * Wenn der weiße Flieder wieder blüht * Wenn die Musik spielt am Wörthersee * Wenn du bei mir bist * Wenn jeder Tag ein Sonntag wär * Wenn man baden geht auf Teneriffa * Wenn mein Schätzchen auf die Pauke haut * Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten * Where Death Is Most Alive * Whoopee! (Film) * Wie im Himmel * Wien, du Stadt meiner Träume * Wiener Blut (1942) * Wiener G’schichten * Wild Style * Wir hau’n den Hauswirt in die Pfanne * Wir machen Musik * Wir tanzen um die Welt * Wunder einer Stimme – Enrico Caruso * Yeah Yeah Yeah * Yellow Submarine (Film) * Zachariah * Zar und Zimmermann * Zauber der Bohème * Zauber der Venus * Die Zauberflöte (1975) * Die Zwillinge vom Zillertal Einzelnachweise |} Kategorie:Liste Kategorie: Liste (Film) Kategorie:Musikfilm